Loving you: Scott and Jean
by kaniele
Summary: Scott and Jean must learn to work together after the professor is taken ill r/r
1. Default Chapter

Loving You: Scott and Jean's Pov 

Author: Ellie

E-mail kaniele@eircom.net 

Pairing : Scott and Jean

Summary: Set in the future, Scott and Jean must learn to work together when the professor is taken ill.

Set before Rogue and Logan's POV.

Archive : Want it? really? just ask!

Set in the future.

"Professor?"

"Yes Jean?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am Jean, why would you think there was something wrong with me?"

"Because you are lying to me. I know you are."

The professor looked at the attractive young woman sitting across from him, her hands resting lightly on her lap. 

He couldn't lie to her. He thought of Jean as a daughter, she had been with him for so long. 

He sighed heavily. Bringing a hand up to his face, he rubbed his eyes gingerly. He was so tired. 

"All right, Jean, I won't lie to you. I am not well."

Jean's eyes widened with worry.

"What's wrong."

"Jean I'm old, in case you haven't noticed."

Jean gave a small smile. 

"I know that."

"I am just getting too old. I can no longer carry the load and responsibilities to the X-men as I once did. If I carry on, I will one day give up completely." 

"Professor, If you need a break...."

"I don't need a break, that won't do it, I need a change of pace, a change of lifestyle."

"But.."

"No buts, I'm sorry. I have dedicated so much of my life to the protection of mutants, I guess I just didn't expect to get old. 

I hate this and I don't want to do it, but I need to take a backseat. I will still be here, but I won't be able to keep up the pace I have been used to anymore."

Jean looked at the Professor, tears in her eyes.

Professor X looked at her sympathetically. 

"Jean, I know this will be hard, I have a feeling you thought as much as I did that I would be around forever. I need rest." 

Jean sighed. "I know," she said resignedly. 

"Besides, even though the war is still raging, because of Mystique posing as Senator Kelly, the hatred for humans that was once there is dying down. The fear is there it's just not as widespread." 

"I understand. Whatever you want me to do I will"

The professor held up his hand to silence her. 

He took a deep breath.

"Jean. I do not want you to take over as leader of the X-men."

Jean looked confused.

"Then who? Not Logan he couldn't keep a cool head even if he tried."

"No not Logan, I want"He paused for a moment.

Jean heard the door open behind her and as she turned she gasped in surprise.

She found herself staring into those ruby red glasses once more. Found herself staring at that chiseled jaw and the shiny brown hair. She found herself staring at a man she thought she would never see again. 

"Scott" She said her voice barely a whisper. 

Scott Summers felt his breath catch in his throat. 

She was beautiful, Correction she had always been beautiful but after all this time somehow she had managed to become 

more so. 

Absence makes the heart grow fonder that's for sure.

Stay calm he ordered himself as he walked into the room. 

"Hello Jean, good to see you."

Jean still in shock managed to spit out a weak reply. 

"Yes it is good, to see you I mean." She sat down quickly. Her face felt like it was on fire. 

The professor extended his hand. 

Scott took it and shook it warmly.

"Please have a seat. "

"Scott it's good to have you back."

"Back?"

"Yes Jean, Scott will not only be taking over his old job as field leader but he will also take over the management of the school and the X-men from me also." 

"Oh" was all Jean could say. 

Scott stole a glance at her. 

She looks shocked that's for sure. This should be fun, I just love awkwardness.' 

It had been almost eight years since Scott had turned his back on the X-men and Jean after he found her in the arms of another man.

Not just any man. 

Logan. 

Scott felt anger bubble within him as he though of the fateful day. It had broken his heart. He couldn't stay. 

The Professor gave him the option of taking a break. He never came backuntil now. 

"Well Now that the news has been broken I think that we should get Scott settled in." 

Suddenly Storm entered the office. Scott rose and greeted her with a smile. She advanced towards him and with a smile on her normally calm and expressionless face. 

"Hello Storm." 

"Hello Scott welcome back, I have your room ready." 

Jean looked at the Professor again with shock.

_She knew Before me.'_

_Yes Jean she did'_

_'_

_We'll talk about it later.'_

"Well Scott if you could follow Storm she will get you settled back I need some rest. Jean I'd like to speak to you later. 

Come by my office about seven."

She nodded still Dumbstruck. 

Scott followed Storm out of the office. As he looked back, he caught Jeans gaze momentarily before she turned away, pain flickering across her eyes briefly. 

_Oh yes this won't be awkward,'_ he thought before he walked away. 

End of Part one.


	2. 2

Loving You: Scott and Jean's Pov 

Author: Ellie

E-mail kaniele@eircom.net 

Pairing : Scott and Jean

Summary: Set in the future, Scott and Jean must learn to work together when the professor is taken ill.

Archive : whoever wants it just mail me.

Storm opened the door to Scott's new room and carried one of his bags in. As she laid it down, she turned to Scott who walked in behind her. 

" I must say Cyclops, I never expected you to come back let alone stay."

"Yeah" He sighed "I know" 

"Well it must be quite uncomfortable for you."

"Uncomfortable? Why?"

Storm looked at him, Her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah okay, okay, Jean"

"Yes Jean"

"Yeah it's uncomfortable" He sat down on the bed. 

"I won't lie to you Storm, It's going to be difficult especially with Logan around and seeing the two of them together.

It hurt a hell of a lot eight years ago; this is just going to open up old wounds..What?" Scott asked as he noticed Storm looking at him with a strange look.

She walked over towards him and sat down on the bed next to him. 

"Uh, Jean and Logan aren't together"

"They're not?"

"No, they are not, haven't been since the day you saw them together"

"But I thought..???"

"You thought wrong Scott. You stormed out of here so fast, no-one had a chance to talk to you!"

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that Jean loves you and always has. That thing with Logan was a once off. She was confused and didn't know what to do! She never meant for it to happen!"

"But it did happen" He interrupted. 

"Yes it did, but it was nothing, I mean it meant nothing to her. She loves you and always has. Her and Logan are nothing but good friends now. He even feels guilty. He walked around with his tail between his legs for months. I swear!"

Scott hid a small smile as he envisioned Logan as a little fluffy wolf cub walking around with his tail tucked in behind him. 

"So what happens now?" Storm asked. 

"I don't know. I honestly don't know"

A few hours later.

_Come in Jean' _

Jean Grey walked towards the Professors office, As she entered she thought _Would this become Scott's now?'_

"No" The Professor answered with a grin. "It won't. Please sit" He invited her. 

As Jean sat down she opened her mouth to speak when the Professor cut her off.

"Jean, before you start let me. I know you are angry and hurt and confused and about a million other emotions. I know because I can feel every one of them. He said with a smile before continuing, "The thing is, I didn't want to tell you that Scott was coming back because he asked me not to."

"Why would he do that?"

"He is under the impression that you and Logan are still together."

"What???"

"I know and he barreled ahead so I didn't have a chance to tell him. He didn't want to have to face you and Logan playing happy couples as the first thing he did when he got back." 

"Right" Jean understood where he was coming from. 

"But it still wasn't a very nice thing to do. I mean I thought I was going to faint when I saw him walk in"

"I know, by the way make sure you never use that kind of profanity around the students. I don't want them scarred for life."

Jean turned pink. "Right, can I go now?"

"Yes you may"

As Jean walked to the door she asked, "Are you going to be okay? You don't need anything do you?"

"No I'm fine"

"Well, I am going to check up on the kids I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course Jean. Goodnight"

" 'Night"

Jean closed the door quietly behind her. Her mind was racing. It was too much. She hated it but she had finally accepted the fact that Scott was not going to come back and now here he is. 

_This was going to be awkward'_ She thought as she headed towards the girl's dorms.

She spotted pretty young woman come out of one of the rooms, an armful of books under her arms.

"Heya Jean"

" Hello Rogue, you have a class?"

"Sure do, should be fun!" She rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Any news?"

"Yes actually, Scott is back."

"What!!!??? When?, how?, why??"

"I'll explain all later"

"Umm okay, you be sure to do that, Bye Jean"

Rogue hurried down the corridor, murmuring "Why am I always the last to know?"

I feel the exact same way Rogue I do' Jean thought before walking away not noticing Rogue staring after her. 

Scott walked down the halls, his hands in his pockets. He was home. He missed this place. It was familiar, safe, and nice. At least it was until the door to the kitchen swung open. Scott came face to face with a man he had cursed for eight years.

"Jesus! When the hell did you get back?"

"Nice to see you Logan"

Wolverine walked up to Scott and circled him warily as if expecting him to change into a monster, Mystique for example.

"Jeez, I thought we had seen the last of you, one eye" He smiled. "Well this sure is a surprise."

"Yeah" Scott pushed past Logan and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. 

"Well. After all these years we still can't be civil to each other, well at least I tried."

Scott turned and scoffed. "Civil! You expect me to be civil! To YOU! You! You have got to be kidding."

"Scott if this is about Jean well."

"Shut up, do not say her name"

Logan snarled. "Grow up Scott. She still loves you. Leave it at that. I'm willing to try and be, I won't say friends cos that just makes me wanna vomit, But at least be.civil" He said with a wry smile. 

"Right" Scott walked away and just as he entered the kitchen he was sure that he distinctly heard the word "asshole" be uttered.

Jean having checked in with all the students decided to take it easy. Especially after the day she just had. She decided to head to her room for a nap when her stomach grumbled loudly.

_Food'_ She thought and made a beeline for the kitchen. As she walked in she froze as her eyes locked on to those ruby red lenses once more. 

Scott had been rooting through the cupboards looking for something right to eat. He found a pack of Oreo's and milk duds in the back hidden away and chose them. 

He smiled slightly as he remembered one of his first dates with Jean. They had gone to the movies and he asked her what she wanted as a snack. As he reached for the regulation milk duds she grabbed Oreo's. He didn't even know they sold Oreo's at the concession stand in the Movie Theater. 

He had looked at her his eyebrows raised. 

"What?" She questioned. "I like them" 

Scott was still smiling when he looked up just as the object of his thoughts walked into the room. 

Jean. 

Jean stared at Scott's face and watched as his smile faded. Just as it vanished from his face, she got a flash of the memory in his mind. She looked at the candy in his hands and smiled inwardly. 

"Scott"

"You know sometime soon we will have to utter words to each other that are more than one syllable." 

Jean gave a small smile. 

"Sorry"

"Don't be. You hungry?"

"Yeah"

He held up the candy and walked over to the table and sat down pulling a chair out for Jean. 

She walked over and took her seat. 

He broke the bar in half and divided the cookies and passed them over to her. She took a bite of an Oreo when she noticed Scott looking at her. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, it's nice to see you again Jean"

"You too. How have you been?"

"Good, I guess.."

"Where did you go?"

"Every where but here" He smiled ruefully. 

"I went around the country, California, Boston, all over."

"Why did you go?"

"You know why"

"I mean, you didn't give me a chance to explain myself"

"What was there to explain?? You chose another guy, you didn't care about me anymore."

"That is not true!!! I loved you, you never gave me a chance."

" A chance to do what?"

"Scott I made a mistake but you never even let me talk to you about it. You are the one that walked away."

"Don't make this out to be my fault" Scott said as he stood up. 

"I'm not trying to make it your fault. God why won't you let me finish!"

"Finish. Finish what!!!?"

"Look.." Jean stopped abruptly as she found herself looking into the eyes of Rogue and ten of her students.

"Umm we heard voices, raised voices." She said pointedly. "We need the kitchen. The kids want to make fairy cakes as a surprise for Sarah's birthday." She said naming one of the students.

"Right, Sorry" Jean and Scott said shamefaced. 

They walked away quickly. Scott heard one of the kids, a young boy whisper to his friend "Who's that guy?"

His friend shrugged. 

"Scott" 

"Leave it Jean"

"We need to talk!"

"Yeah we do," He said turning to face her. "But not now!"

Jean sighed as she watched him walk away. 

_Well that went well. I can't wait for the next talk'_ She thought before she headed to her room. 

End of Part two.


	3. 3

Loving You: Scott and Jean's Pov 

Author: Ellie

E-mail kaniele@eircom.net 

Pairing : Scott and Jean

Summary: Set in the future, Scott and Jean must learn to work together when the professor is taken ill.

Archive : My site and whoever wants it just mail me.

Naturally Jean had trouble sleeping. She couldn't get Scott out of her mind. 

Every time she tried she would remember something like when they used to get up early on Christmas morning before everyone else and walk in the garden before joining everyone for the opening of the gifts.

Or how he would come up behind her and surprise her by wrapping his arms around her and giving her a rose. Stupid stuff, silly stuff, the kind of stuff that made their relationship so special. 

For the fiftieth time that night she cursed herself for being so stupid. She dwelled on it so much that she awakened the professor with her thoughts.

_Jean'_

_Professor, Are you alright?'_

_I was fine, I was asleep.'_

Jean winced. _Did I wake you?'_

_Well when you think too much the subway would be quieter if it was running through my head.' _

Jean could almost hear the smile in his voice. He was worried she knew that. He never made jokes this late especially lame ones. 

_It'll be alright Jean. It'll all be alright in the morning.'_

_Yeah you're right. Good night'_

_Good night Jeanagain'_

Jean flopped down on the bed and fluffed her pillow trying to get comfortable.

It was going to be a long night. 

Five minutes later.

Knock knock.

Jean sat up in bed, her hair in disarray. 

_Who on earth is that?'_ She thought.

As she got out of bed and padded towards the door her heart lept. 

_Scott! Could it be?'_

She opened the door.

"Hi Jean"

"Rogue. Is something wrong?"

"Ah' was about to ask you that." She drawled. Although her time at Westchester had taken most of her accent, she still had a soft drawl that was soothing and pleasant.

She pushed past Jean and walked into the bedroom. 

"Rogue?"

"You sure were making a lot of noise. Did ya forget that your room is next to mine?"

"I'm sorry, I was having trouble sleeping, my pillow is lumpy.." She trailed off. 

"Hmm, I wonder what on this earth could be keeping you awake. Could it be I don't know a certain man that you know?"

Jean sighed. "Rogue I really don't want to talk about it"

"Okay we won't talk about Scott and you but I would like to know why he is back and all those other details that everyone seemed to conveniently forgot to tell me"

"Rogue.."

"I mean I am not a child" She continued fuming. 

"Rogue"

"Believe it or not I am an adult.

"Rogue"

"I am a teacher at this school and a member of the X-men, I have a right to know"

"Rogue!!"

"What?"

"I wasn't told anything either. I found out when Scott walked in to the professors office."

"Oh..so why is he back?"

Jean lowered her eyes momentarily. She looked up at Rogue.

No matter what she said she was still a child when it came to some things. Things like this

"Rogue, it's the professor.."

Rouge's eyes widened with worry. 

"What? Jean, what is it? What's wrong?" She insisted.

"He's sick"

"Sick? The Professor is not sick. He doesn't get sick."

Jean looked at Rogue feeling sympathy rise in her chest. 

Rogue's clear eyes welled with tears. She looked as frightened and alone as the day she had come to stay at the mansion. Jean laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it softly. 

"I'm sorry Rouge but he is. As he said himself he got old we just never realized it."

"He's not going to die is he?" Rouge looked at Jean, a childlike innocence showing in her eyes. 

"No, not any time soon. We're going to take care of him aren't we?" 

"Yes together."

"Together"

Rogue laid her hooded head on Jean's shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a long time. 

Later that night. 

Rogue left Jean's room after a long talk with her. 

In less than a day her world had been turned upside down.

This was just like the day she'd kissed a guy for the first time and put him into a coma. 

The Professor was sick and was leaving the x-men and Scott was back. That was one person she never thought she would lay her eyes on. She had never had much of an opinion of him. 

That was partly because of Logan but she had seen how cut up he had been when he saw Jean and Logan together. She felt sorry for him. He loved Jean so much and then that love was ripped apart because of one little moment. 

Rogue wandered down the hall.

She felt lost, she felt alone. She wanted company. 

As if by magic she found herself outside the room that held the person she needed most. She entered it quietly and crept across the floor not wanting to wake the occupant. 

He stirred.

"Who's there?"

"It's me..I..needed to be with someone.."

Logan looked at Rogue. 

He nodded.

"Okay Kid..You can staywe'll talk in the morning"

Rogue gave him a small smile and walked over to the big chair in the corner of the room. 

Logan lay back down. 

Rogue curled up in the chair and fell asleep listening to the steady breathing of the one who could protect her the most. 

Early next morning. 

Scott had risen early. There was no point staying in bed. Sleep had refused to come and staying in bed just made him feel more frustrated. 

He was angry with himself. He had not wanted his and Jean's first conversation to go like that. 

He had to try and control his anger. A lot of people depended on him now. He couldn't let any personal feelings interfere with his new job. He walked down the long hall and out the side door. 

Heading towards the garage, he spotted a young man with sandy hair that he was sure he recognized coming towards him. 

"Hey Mr. Summers what's up?"

"Hey Bobby, how are you?" he said grasping his hand firmly and shaking it. 

"Good thanks, but uh what are you doing here?"

"Well you'll find out later"

"Okay..But you're staying for a while."

"I am"

"Good heading over to the garage?"

"Yeah I am "

"Say you still got that bike?"

"Sure do"

They walked over the lawn towards the garage chatting like old friends.

"Say Mr. Summers think I could get a ride on that bike?"

Jean watched as Scott left the house and headed over towards the garage. She had gone for an early morning walk in the garden, as she was unable to sleep. 

She set off toward him to sort out things between. No point letting things fester away when she saw Bobby head towards him. 

They greeted each other with smiles and a handshake and seemed happy to see each other. 

_I wish he had been like that to see me.'_ She thought as she walked away. 

"Thank you all for coming" 

The Professor looked around at the faces that stared at him. 

Scott, Jean, Logan, Rogue, Storm, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee and John. 

They all looked at him expectantly. Logan kept glaring at Scott then looking away as soon as he glanced over and Scott did the same. Jean and Rouge both looked troubled and upset.

John,Bobby,Jubilee and Kitty all kept looking at Scott confused looks on their faces.

The four all decided to stay on at the school. They all went to College but came back to the mansion. 

They simply said it was their home and they didn't want to leave. 

The professor was more than happy to keep them on. Their help was needed and would be invaluable now that he was taking a backseat. 

"I know a lot of you are wondering what's going on" He began. 

"It's very simple really. I need to retire due to health issues."

"Professor?"

"Please let me finish," He said holding up a hand. 

" I need to do this. I know it will be hard for all of us. I never even thought about having to give up the X-men but circumstances change. 

You needn't worry. When you go on missions I will still be there guiding you, helping you to function as smoothly as before. I will still be here, I just won't be invovled so much."

All the group had sombre faces. It seemed so unexpected but as they thought it over they realized that it was true. 

They just kept thinking that even as they got older the Professor would stay the same age. It was just like realising that your parents are old and will be gone soon. The professor was their parent. 

"So" Kitty asked. "What happens now?"

"Scott" 

They all turned to look at Cyclops.

"Well you've probably all noticed that I am back."

Logan snorted. Scott ignored him and continued. 

"I'll be taking over the running of the school and I'll be field leader of the X-men again"

"Oh"

"Right"

"Welcome back" 

"Hmph"

"That's good"

"Glad to hear it..now about that bike"

"Now" They all turned back to the Professor. 

"This will be hard as I said before but I am sure with your collective help," He said looking pointedly as Logan. "The transition will go as smoothly as possible"

"We'll be glad to help" Volunteered Jubilee. 

"Good, well I think that's all for now"

They group got up from their seats and as they passed by Scott they smiled, patted him on the arm and welcomed him back.

He relayed his thanks and got up to leave. As he did he passed be Jean. Their arms brushed. The jolt of electricity ran through them both.

"Scott"

"Jean" 

They glanced sown wanting to say more but unwilling to be the first.

They were both as stubborn as each other. It was one of their biggest downfalls. 

They both turned to leave about to go their separate ways when the professor's voice echoed in their heads.

_I would like to see the both of you privately' _

Scott and Jean returned to their seats.

"I heard a few of the children talking this morning. Something about Miss Grey and a cute' " Scott blushed. "Young man" He continued "shouting at each other in the kitchen last night. I'm sure you know nothing about that."

"Professor I'm sorry" 

"There should be no need to apologize. Now I know that neither of you had much warning about how things would be when you would meet up again, but arguing in front of the children is downright unprofessional and is not allowed. You know that. "

"I don't want to do this often so I suggest you sort something out. You don't have to do it overnight but if you plan on debacles like that again I suggest you do them in private."

"Professor I'm sorry about that but please understand it was going to be hard to see Jean after what she did"

"What I did, God how could you be so..argh..unreasonable."

"Oh please me unreasonable that's a laugh."

"God I always knew you were a control freak and had to be the golden boy who was always right but not that much. Well love sure is blind." She spat out.

"Goes both ways Jean"

"ENOUGH!"

Jean and Scott looked up in horror as the Professor doubled over in a coughing fit. 

"God Professor" Jean jumped up from her seat and ran to the professor.

"Scott water"

Scott ran to the table and poured a glass spilling half the contents of the jug in his haste. 

"I need to get you down to the infirmary now"

"No I am fine. I need no medical attention. What I need is to never see that kind of display of childish behavior and insults flying around like poisoned darts again."

Scott and Jean glanced at each other guiltily.

"We're so sorry"

"I know, I need to be alone."

"Please I would rather just do a few tests just to make.."

"No, just go I'll be okay"

The two left the Professors office. 

Jean started to walk down the hall.

"Jean wait"

"Scott now I'm going to be the one to say not now."

"I agree but we can't let that kind of thing happen ever again. We need to talk neutral ground no distractions no raised voices."

Jean smiled. "I have some work to do. Tonight, the gallery over in the west wing. About seven."

"I'll be there" 

"Okay" 

As Scott watched Jean walk away he thought wistfully 

_Will there ever be a time when we walk away together' _


	4. 4

Loving You: Scott and Jean's Pov 

Author: Ellie

E-mail kaniele@eircom.net 

Pairing : Scott and Jean

Summary: Set in the future, Scott and Jean must learn to work together when the professor is taken ill.

Archive : My site and whoever wants it just mail me.

Jean spent the day in her office in the sub-levels of the mansion working on the results of the student's annual tests.

She felt like her stomach had a million knots that would never be untied. She hoped in her heart that this conversation would be better than the last two. 

At last it was almost seven. Jean left her office and got into the elevator. She listened to the steady hum as it headed up to the ground floor of the mansion. As she left it, a group of students passed by. They stopped and turned towards her. 

"Miss Grey?"

Jean smiled at the students. 

"Yes?"

"We were wondering you know that guy that you were umm having a Discussion' with yesterday."

"Yes?"

"Who is he?"

"Scott Summers. He's also known as Cyclops. He was the first member of the X-men and one of the original students of this school. He was also the leader of the X-men."

"Wow"

"So how come we never met him?"

"Well Robert, He left a long time ago."

"Why? Sorry none of my business."

"It's okay, something happened and he needed to leave for a while."

"Is he going to take over the X-men again?"

"Yes, That's right."

"Cool, well see you Miss Grey." The students waved and ran off. 

Jean continued on her way to the gallery.

She stopped just as she reached the entrance. Scott was already there. He was seated on a table by the window. The evening sun bounced off his glasses and brought out the rich brown highlights in his hair. Jean felt herself go weak at the knees. She loved him as much now as she did over 18 years ago.

_Was it really that long since we met?'_ She thought. 

She had been seventeen when she met Scott. She knew she was going to marry him from that moment. He was different to the other guys she knew. He had been so kind and sweet but a born leader. 

He made her feel loved and protected every minute they were together. What they had was so special. 

_Why did I throw it all away? I knew I loved Scott and I still went to Logan. All that attraction had been purely physical, nothing special. Nothing like the love Scott gave me unconditionally and without question.'_

At that moment Scott looked up. He hopped off the table and walked towards. 

"Hey" He said softly. 

"Hi" 

Scott had felt some-ones eyes on him and looked up. _Jean'_ He hopped off the table and walked towards her.

_God she's beautiful.'_

He greeted her. 

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Yes"

They walked over to the table and he pulled out a chair for her. She sat and he sat in the chair beside her. He rested his hands on the table. 

"So."

"SoI guess I should start. Scott I'm sorry I never meant to go to Logan..I don't know why I did..I guess.I don't know" 

The words spilled out.

"Jean Please, I don't know why you went to him either. 

I just want to know. Were you really that unhappy with me that you felt like you couldn't talk to me, that you felt you had to go to another man?"

Even though Jean couldn't see his eyes she knew they were filled with pain. 

"Scott I was never unhappy with you. You made me so happy. IWhen Logan came I won't lie to you I felt something there. It was different."

"Different?"

"It was nothing to do with love or feelings, it was just I'm not going to say lust it was purely physical. He was so different to other men. He was so animal like."

Scott raised his eyebrows. 

Jean smiled and continued. 

"I never meant to let what happen..happen, but it did. I knew it was wrong the moment we touched. 

I knew immediately. The look on your face after you saw us together confirmed what I felt. I desperately wanted to tell you but you wouldn't see me. Not that I blame you, I shouldn't have done what I did and believe me I am sorry."

Scott looked at her. She could see the understanding in his face. 

"I'm sorry too. I wanted to see you but I was afraid every time you tried to talk to me that you were going to say that you and Logan wanted to be together and you and I were history. I couldn't bear hearing those words come from your mouth.

That's why I left."

"So does this mean we lost eight years because we were stupid and afraid?"

Scott sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

"I think so"

"That sucks" She replied imitating the student Robert and one of his expressions. 

Scott laughed heartily. 

"That it does." They smiled at each other. 

"So what happens now?"

"Now we get on with things."

"How?" 

Scott leaned forward towards her and took her hands in his. 

"Jean I won't lie to you, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Please let me finish. I love you. I've always loved you. I never loved anyone else but you. You are my heart and soul. I'll love you forever."

Jean's eyes shined with tears.

"However as much as I love you, I think it would destroy us if we were to get back together as if nothing had happened."

"But.."

"I've had eight years to think about this. I would give everything to go back and change anything. I wish we never lost those years, but know that no matter how much we talk and try to sort things out we will never be able to go back to what we had not for a long time."

"But we will someday?"

"God Jean, you know how much I love you I just told you, seeing you I know I wouldn't be able to go on if there wasn't some hope that we would get back together. It's what I want and I think it's what you want."

"It is and I agree with you. It's better this way. I can live knowing that someday it will be the same maybe even better. I love you too Scott and always will. I think we just need to do this slowly."

"I think so too."

Scott leaned towards Jean and kissed her softly. 

They both stood and looked at each other. 

"Someday?"

"Someday"

They smiled and as they held hands they walked off together.

Finally.

The End.


End file.
